eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolin Mark 8 Armour
"The Naidite corruption of the my armour has surprisingly some very beneficial effects and new abilities. My armour after further inspection now resistant to the effects of liquid naidite this is incredibly useful as well shielding increase due to the radiation super charging the power cores." - EAAM on the Mark 8 The Kolin Mark 8 Armour is an armour upgrade for EAAM's armour that was accidentally created when EAAM in his Mark 7 armour was covered inadvertently in Liquid Naidite. The substance fused with his armour, making some parts like the arms and legs black as it soliified into Solid Naidite. Some other effects of the radioactive corruption Is that the armours shielding increased dramatically to the point where EAAM is no longer effected by the high radiation of liquid naidite and from increased resistance to plasma based weaponry. One more unique ability is that the Mark 8 armour could channel pure liquid naidite into itself and enters a state of super charged power. As a result which the entire armour emits a blue aura that further incrases the armours sheilding. but Also the naidite stored in the armours causes an emergence of blue veins on the right shoulder and all thensuits liquidn naidite can be transferred to EAAM's KG-28 to fire the mst powerful weapon in the whole series the Naidite Beam. Design Internal Components Armour: The Mark 8's armour compared to other armours such as it's predacesser the Mark 7 the reason why is due to the previously mentioned radioactive corruption Targeting System Ammunition Operation Customizability Weapons: Naidite Beam: When the Naidite Beam comes into contact with liquid naidite the substance is channeled into his KG-28 allowing him to shoot a continuous stream of destructive pure radiation. The Naidite Beam is the only weapon that can damage the essence form of the Rambunskin. the liquid Phazon from which the weapon draws its power from is created by the final boss only. Shooting the Metroid Prime's core essence repeatedly will eventually overload and destabilize it, bringing an end to the battle. However, the defeated organism will steal the Phazon Suit immediately, and the Phazon Beam is lost in the process. lethality Users Notable Users history Kolin-Obcy War ESSV Conflict Trivia In the picture mark 8 armour was just obtained and the naidite just finished solidifying causing the suit parts to turn black also the radiation glitch to suit colours to turn red The radiation would’ve killed him but his suit took the brunt of the damage and radiation EAAM Got a snazzy upgrade however the radiation well some of it got through the armour and affected his nervous system causing him to twitch and spasm for a few seconds The radiation also basically supercharged his body a little bit So his heart beats faster his nerves fire faster and he has a general small boost to his body The radiation also basically supercharged his body a little bit So his heart beats faster his nerves fire faster and he has a general small boost to his body This is incredibly where and will most likely kill you in 99.9999% of any other exposure of this kind which is why only he has this